


Iwamine (Reflection)

by microwaveslayer



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Poetry, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: I suppose, with the labcoat on, I could be handsome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote two persona poems for a class about video game characters. I felt like this one wasn't my best and never turned it in, so I'm posting it here.

I step out of the shower,   
startled for a moment by   
my reflection.   
In greyscale, I stare into my own eyes,   
violet I’ve been told.   
What does violet look like?

I suppose, with the labcoat on, I could be handsome.   
However, staring at the scar tissue   
on the right side of my body, I wonder   
if they would see me in the same light.   
I can still remember the accident:

One female adult (pronounced   
dead on scene)  
One male adult (injuries critical-  
dead 11 hours after arrival)  
One male child (concussed, injury to C7 vertebrae,   
right rotor cuff tear, third-degree chemical burns)

Once, my complexion had been called girlish.   
I suppose only adolescent girls   
spend time performing experiments that   
could change the course of history.   
I suppose renowned geneticists   
spend time giggling over crushes.  
Hohoho.

The last thing I put on, as with every morning,   
are my glasses.   
The red frames are   
the only colour I can see.


End file.
